


Passing The Torch

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Making Moments Count [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Retirement, Suggestive Sexual Content, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it's time,” Kakashi said in the soft darkness that surrounded their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Torch

“I think it's time,” Kakashi said in the soft darkness that surrounded their bed.

Iruka, who had drifted into that pleasurable state between sleep and wakefulness, made a non-committal humming sound and rolled over, blinking owlishly at his husband. “Time?” he asked, voice roughened by his almost-sleep.

Kakashi put an arm around his shoulders and tugged the younger man close, kissing his temple. “Naruto's time,” he said, as if that short explanation was enough.

And, of course, it was more than enough. Iruka sat up so quickly that their heads just missed having a painful collision. “ 'kashi, do you mean. . .?”

Kakashi nodded. “I've been thinking about it. A lot. Especially since Arashi and Momori went back to Kumo.”

Iruka smiled, if a little sadly, and leaned forward to kiss the mole at the corner of Kakashi's mouth. “I miss them too,” he said. “But how that leads to thinking -”

“They've grown up. All of them. They've grown up to be amazing human beings, never mind what kind of shinobi they are.” Kakashi grinned and touched the streak of white hair on Iruka's head. “And we're not getting any younger.”

“Says the man who's been grey-haired since birth,” Iruka huffed as he twined their fingers together. “Why haven't you brought this up before?”

“I didn't want to talk to you about it until I was fairly certain it was what I wanted,” was the reply. “I'm certain, Iruka. It's time to step back and trust the next generation. And he's ready; I know that as surely as I know my own name.”

“You've been talking to Tsunade,” Iruka said, and placed a finger on the other man's lips when he started to protest. “I'm not angry that you would seek her advice instead of mine, Kakashi. This is something that I can never really understand, after all. And you know that I trust her judgment. So, the only remaining question is have you told Naruto yet?”

Kakashi flushed slightly. “Yeah, about that. . . I was – maybe, kind of, sort of – hoping you would take care of that for me.”

“As his older brother/father figure or as the Hokage's aide?”

“Either or. I'm not fussy.”

No, you're just scared of what his reaction will be.” Iruka grinned before leaning in, bringing their lips close. “It's a good thing I'm on your side, Rokudaime-sama, because the things I could tell your enemies about your weaknesses would be the end of you.”

“So you'll do it, then?”

“You're such an ass. Remind me again why I married you?”

Kakashi took their joined hands and slid them down to his crotch, pressing against the growing hardness there with a waggle of his eyebrows. Iruka laughed. “OK, you have a point.”

And those were the last words spoken in the room for quite some time.

****~**~**~**~**~****

Iruka was not the sort of person who put off responsibilities, so the next afternoon he tracked Naruto down to have the promised conversation. When, exactly, he had made such a promise was somehow missing from his memory, but Kakashi was insistent.

“I think it was somewhere between _Oh God!_ and _Please 'kashi, more, harder!_ ,” the older man had claimed as they sat at the breakfast table that morning.

Iruka had blushed and dumped a plate of pancakes in his husband's lap.

He had to wait until afternoon; it was near the end of the school year and that, combined with the upcoming chuunin exams, was placing a lot of demands on his time. He had sent a note ahead, just to make sure that Naruto would have time to speak to him, and received a positive response.

The thought of the upcoming conversation made him smile, and not because he was anticipating Naruto's reaction. No, it was because they were meeting at Naruto's house, and a trip to the Uzumaki/Hyuuga household was always an experience. The last time had resulted in unexpected haircuts for Kakashi and five of the ninken, a result of the combination of three year old Uzumaki Boruto, a step-ladder, and some plaster that was meant to patch a hole in the wall. Hinata still apologized whenever she came in contact with Kakashi, even four months later. Kakashi had long since forgiven her and her son; Shiba, Guruko, Urushi, Akino, and Bisuke had not.

“Oto-chan!”

Iruka turned around to face the familiar, but unexpected voice. “Toshi-kun!” he exclaimed, clasping the younger man's hands in his when Toshihiko caught up to him in the street. “I thought you were out on a mission.”

Toshihiko curled his lip slightly at that old, childhood form of address, but Iruka knew his adopted son would never say a word against it. It was a personality quirk that both he and Kakashi took ruthless advantage of. “I was,” Toshihiko responded. “Turned out to not be as difficult as expected, and I got home last night.” He looked around at the bustling street with a grin. “I'm surprised to see you out and about; I thought the chuunin exam committee would have you chained to your desk.”

“Yes, well, they'll get along fine without me for an afternoon,” Iruka said, resuming his walk. “And I did hear an interesting little tidbit at the last committee meeting.” He grinned at his son. “Congratulations on being chosen as a proctor.”

The younger man made a face. “Please, don't remind me. It's not something I'm looking forward to.” Then his face suddenly brightened. “But I do have good news on that subject; Arashi and Momori are going to be supervising the Kumogakure genin taking the exam, so we'll be able to have a nice family reunion.”

Iruka couldn't keep the smile from his face. Yes, that was good news, and he knew Kakashi would be pleased to hear it. “So, can I assume that after you turn in your mission report -” Toshihiko paled; as Iruka suspected he hadn't yet prepared his report. “- you'll go to see your father to share this bit of information?”

Toshihiko nodded and made a show of looking at his watch. He started to babble about a meeting with his team that he had to get to, and how he needed to hurry. Iruka took pity on him and simply nodded, letting his son get away with a simple admonition to be at the house for dinner that night. As Toshihiko trotted away Iruka smiled to himself; tardy mission reports made him Kakashi's son more than any adoption papers.

****~**~**~**~**~****

“He. . . You. . . WHAT?!”

Iruka maintained his neutral expression despite the blossoming grin on the inside. The idea that Naruto was surprised – although stunned might be a better adjective – by the announcement almost made Iruka laugh out loud. Then he gave up the fight and started to chuckle.

“What's so funny, nii-chan?” Naruto asked, sounding remarkably disgruntled, given that he was on the verge of seeing his longest, and dearest, held dream come true.

Iruka shook his head and stifled his laughter. “You. You are what's so funny.” He grinned. “I can't believe you're surprised by this. What do you think all those meetings and sessions with Kakashi and Tsunade-sama were about?”

A look of bafflement was quickly replaced by one of sudden understanding on Naruto's face, starting Iruka's laughter anew. “Yes, you knuckleheaded numbskull! They've been teaching you – grooming you, even – for the past year!”

“I. . . I. . .”

I think the word you're looking for is 'accept',” Iruka said. “As in 'Yes, I accept. I'll become the Nanadaime Hokage.'.”

Naruto's knees finally gave out and he collapsed back into his chair. “I honestly don't know what to say,” he whispered.

“I just told you what to say.”

Naruto laughed. “Okay, fine. I know what to say, but I'm still. . .” He shot Iruka a sidelong glance. “Is this really official?” he asked. “I wouldn't put it past Kakashi-sensei to send you here in an attempt to pull a prank.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Okay, first of all, no, he wouldn't be able to prank me like that, let alone both of us, and second of all I _am_ here officially.” He took a scroll out of one of the pockets of his vest; a scroll that had been delivered to him at the Academy earlier that day with a note from his husband. He passed the scroll to the blond. “You'll see everything's in order, including the official seals of the council, the Jounin Commander, and the Rokudaime Hokage.” He stood up and bowed. “Congratulations, Nanadaime-sama.”

Naruto struggled to his feet, still hampered by his wobbly knees. “No,” he gasped out. “You never bow to me, Iruka-sensei. Never. Everything I am today, and anything I may become in the future, is because of you.”

Iruka straightened up and was surprised at the tears on his young friend's face. “Naruto -”

The blond shook his head. “I mean it, nii-chan. I owe you everything. I should be bowing to you.” And he suited actions to words, causing Iruka to blink back tears before clasping Naruto's shoulders and pulling him in to a tight hug. “And while we're on the subject -” Naruto's voice was muffled by Iruka's flak vest. “- you also don't have to address me as 'sama'. Ever.”

Iruka laughed, as he was meant to, and pulled away to meet eyes of deep blue. “Well, you know that part isn't going to happen. When have you ever known me to not address someone in proper form?” That wrung a smile and a shrug out of Naruto, which was all his former teacher had been aiming for. “Now, you'll read it in the scroll but I do have to tell you that this won't happen right away. There'll be a month-long transition period, starting tomorrow. You'll be involved in all of the day-to-day business that passes through the Hokage's office, all decisions will be made by the pair of you and all orders issued in both of your names. In addition to assuming some of the responsibilities you are expected to use this month to assemble your own administrative team of aides and advisors. So don't waste time.”

“I won't,” Naruto said with am emphatic nod.

“Then I'll take my leave, Hokage-sama,” Iruka said with a tiny smile. But when he got to the door of the room he looked back at the still gob-smacked expression on Naruto's face. “Naruto,” he began, waiting until he had his young friend's attention before continuing. “I. . . I've been speaking to you this afternoon as the chief aide of the Rokudaime, but now. . .” He took a deep breath. “As your former teacher, and your friend, I want to tell you how proud I am of who you've become. And not just as a shinobi,” he went on, remembering Kakashi's words from the previous night. “I'm proud of who you are as a human being.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“Are you sure you don't want to attend the ceremony?”

Kakashi sighed. “Yes, for the fifth – and hopefully final – time, I'm sure. This is Naruto's day, and he doesn't need his predecessor hanging around and possibly making things awkward.” He reached out and clapped a hand over Iruka's mouth when the younger man started to protest. “Nor does he need any of his former teachers there, making a fuss and reminding him of the little boy he used to be.” He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. “Besides, we can see everything just fine from right here,” he concluded when the kiss came to an end.

They were sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, half hidden behind a spur of rock that made up part of the Sandaime's hair. And Kakashi was right; they could see everything quite clearly. Iruka still felt mildly dissatisfied, though. He wanted to be down there, some place where Naruto could see him and know that his support and love were there. He fidgeted slightly.

“ 'ruka,” Kakashi said with a note of warning in his voice.

“Fine,” Iruka sighed out. “I'll stay here.”

“I'd feel better about you saying that if you'd just relax.”

Iruka sighed again and leaned against his husband's side, smiling to himself as a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and warm lips brushed his hairline. “I know how you feel,” Kakashi softly said. “You want to be where Naruto can see you, so he knows that you're with him. But take a closer look.”

And Iruka did. It was easy to pick out Naruto's blond head, and right beside him Hinata's gleaming dark hair and the primrose fair hair of their son. Behind that family group stood a cluster of people that were easily recognizable, even from a distance. The surviving members of the old Konoha Twelve, with their own children clustered around them. The sight made Iruka smile.

“Okay, I get your point. He hardly needs my support when he has all of them. But I still -”

Kakashi chuckled softly. “Do you think he doesn't know you're here, somewhere, watching over him? He doesn't need to see you to know that; he carries you within him every day. You're always there.”

That made Iruka sniff and stop fighting his tears. His husband gently stroked his cheek with a thumb, wiping away the wetness. “You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?” Kakashi asked, pressing their foreheads together. “But I wouldn't have you any other way.”

They sat quietly, watching what remained of the official ceremonies. At the end, when Naruto stepped to the edge of the flat roof of the tower and raised the Hokage's hat from his head, a tremendous cheer rose from the shinobi and civilians gathered in the plaza of the administration center. The cheering continued, but Naruto turned his back on it and looked up at the monument, cocking his head and sweeping the hat down to his waist in a salute. Even from that distance his grin was visible, and it widened when both Iruka and Kakashi acknowledged him with a wave.

“I told you he knew you were here.”

Iruka smiled, but didn't otherwise respond. He knew that the salute was as much for Kakashi as it was for him. For his teachers and mentors, who had helped shape and mold him into who he was. He sighed and lay back on the blanket they had brought with them, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun.

“Well, it's official,” Kakashi said.

Iruka cracked open one eye and was surprised at the almost wistful expression on his husband's face. “MmmHmm,” he replied. For a man who had not really wanted to be Hokage in the first place he seemed almost sad at being replaced. “What do you want to do with your retirement?” he asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

“I don't honestly know,” Kakashi said as he lay on his stomach beside Iruka. “A vacation to the seaside?”

Iruka's nose wrinkled. “You hate the beach,” he said. “And your potential for sunburn doesn't bear thinking about.” He thought for a moment. “What about the mountains?”

“You hate snow, and a vacation that involves you complaining every day is no vacation at all,” Kakashi responded. Even without looking Iruka could tell he was being laughed at.

“So, hot springs, as usual?”

Kakashi laughed out loud, resting his chin on his husband's chest. “”Sounds about right.”

“You know, I'm going to miss being able to kiss the Hokage every day,” Iruka whispered as he brushed the silver hair away from the older man's eyes.

Kakashi raised his head and shifted closer until their lips were all but touching. “Guess you'll just have to put up with plain old me.”

“I think I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing _Sealed With A Kiss_ I had no clue that my little KakaIru head canon experiment was going to turn into this 13 piece, 50K+ word behemoth of a series. Unfortunately all of the many and myriad possibilities in the Kakashi/Iruka relationship more-or-less rose up and devoured my soul, and this was the result.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who has read, commented, kudo'd, etc. Writing is a pleasure all on it's own, but acknowledgement makes it even better. <3
> 
> But don't think this is the end of the insanity coming from my brain. I've already started outlining a longer, multi-chapter AU-ish fic starring Iruka and Kakashi. I'm not done yet! :D


End file.
